


Interlude 1

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock's FanFics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Molly Reads Porn, Molly thinks there's a stalker, Sherlock's Porn, worried Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Molly reads the three fics that OhCaptainMyCaptain has written so far and worries that John may have a stalker.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	

Molly sat giggling in her office on her break. She was indulging in her guilty pleasure of reading porn online. The first story had caught her eye because it had some of her favourite tags. The thing was, it reminded her of a certain detective and his blogger. She had gone on to read all three stories by OhCaptainMyCaptain. Every time she read the name John, she giggled, especially since he was an ex-army doctor just like the real John. And the narrator... a diseased liver? Really? As a gift? That sounded like something Sherlock would appreciate.

Maybe the fics had been written by someone who knew John and Sherlock. Not to mention the reference to case work. The mention of a blog made her start to worry. The final straw was the mention of the narrator's Mind Palace. The whole situation had gone from titillating, to amusing, to downright frightening. What if they had a stalker? What if someone was obsessed with Sherlock? No, she shook her head, whoever it was was writing from Sherlock's point of view and was clearly obsessed with John.

She should tell them both about the fics. God no. Her face flamed bright red at the thought. How would she explain knowing aboutthe fics? Instead, she would send a message to DI Lestrade from an anonymous account. Yeah, that would work. He could tell John and Sherlock about the fics and the anonymous tip that had informed him of them. She'd do it as soon as she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
